Conventional construction vehicles (dozers, loaders, backhoes, skid steers, graders, etc) do not usually have cushioning suspension systems but, at most, are equipped with pneumatic tires. The consequence is that the machine ride can be very harsh dependant upon the operating conditions of the machine. Presented herein is an articulated dozer with an independent suspension system that reduces the harshness of the ride.
One concern with suspension systems is the undesired forces and motions that can result because of the addition of the systems as compared to a rigid mounted system. An example is the vertical motion observed when a Semi-tractor trailer combination accelerates from a stop light. Another example is the squat observed in the rear axle of a 1980's Datsun 280ZX or other car with certain independent rear axle suspension systems. This movement could be detrimental to the ability of a grading machine to perform its required task. Thus, the addition of suspension to a machine such as this creates a situation that can be counter to the desired conditions stated above.
Additionally, suspension systems indirectly add unnecessary weight to the vehicle as the suspension system and the chassis may bear substantial portions of the blade load during work operations.